La flor perfecta
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: •Viñeta• "Él buscaba una flor sencilla pero hermosa y que a pesar de no resaltar entre las demás era única. Una flor que iba con ella." #Para Lollipoop.


Ni InuYasha ni sus compinches me pertenecen y hago esto sólo por deporte.

El testamento allá abajo (?.

* * *

><p>"<strong>La flor perfecta"<strong>

_De Mlle. Janusa._

_Para Lollipop._

* * *

><p>"<em>Es bella la flor pero más bello aun es lo que la hizo florecer." <em>

_~Hablando sola._

* * *

><p>¿Dónde se encontraba esa maldita flor? Estaba seguro de haberla visto de camino al pozo devora-huesos.<p>

Soltó un gruñido exasperado.

¡Pero todo esto era culpa del maldito Miroku!; si él no le hubiera salido con:

"Se acerca el cumpleaños de la señorita Kagome ¿Qué le piensas obsequiar?"

No estaría ahora en este aprieto, no tenía ni idea de que regalarle y aún más difícil el cómo.

Su investigación para saber que le podría gustar a Kagome fue exhaustiva. Habló como con media aldea, de acuerdo, exageraba un poco pero si fue bastante complicado y más con todas las vergüenzas que tuvo que pasar.

_Primero con la anciana Kaede…_

—_Umm… Kaede —llamó a la vieja que se encontraba hirviendo un par de hierbas —. A las mujeres que les gusta, es decir, que les regalen._

—_Ya veo —contestó la anciana con sugerencia en la voz y haciendo ruborizar al hanyō —pues, a las mujeres jóvenes, les gustan las flores y las pinturas para la piel ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿quieres regalarle algo a una mujer?_

—_Deja de molestar, Kaede — bufó y trató de ocultar la pena que sentía en esos momentos —. Tenía curiosidad, eso es todo_

_Y se fue. La respuesta de la anciana Kaede aun no lo convencía del todo; nunca había visto a Kagome usar esas pinturas y no creía que las necesitara, flores… no estaba del todo seguro._

_Después se le ocurrió la "brillantísima" idea de preguntarle a S__ô__ta, al fin y al cabo, él tenía más experiencia amorosa._

—_Ándale, amigo —lo instó el niño, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda —. A las mujeres les encantan las rosas pero más cuando vienen acompañadas de una joya._

— _¿Estas seguro? —preguntó el chico, dudoso._

—_¡Por supuesto! Lo han pasado cientos de veces en la televisión —el niño parecía creerse todo el cuento que estaba diciendo — y después dárselo se besan y… no sé que más porque mi mamá siempre me corre cuando pasa eso. Además, recuerda que puedes sacar diamantes de tu espada._

_Si InuYasha en algún momento había considerado la idea de las joyas la deshecho totalmente al recordar el incidente cuando trato de reponer la bicicleta de Kagome, justamente, utilizando a Colmillo._

_Bueno, la idea de las flores ya se la habían dado dos, habría que ver un tercero. Iba de regreso al pozo cuando tras su espalda escuchó un grito:_

— _¡Si de algo te sirve, a mi hermana le gustan los girasoles! —casi se cae al escuchar esto, bueno, sí se cayó pero rápidamente se paró, echando a correr—. Yo sólo decía —murmuró el pequeño y se metió a su casa._

_Sango, ella era la única que lo podía ayudar; era mujer, joven y amiga de Kagome. Su salvación ¿verdad?_

—_Así que, Sango —comenzó InuYasha, tanteando el ambiente —, si a ti te regalaran algo ¿qué te gustaría qué fuera?_

—_¿He? ¿A qué se debe a la pregunta? —cuestionó la muchacha mientras seguía puliendo su hiraikotsu._

—_Nada en especial —se apresuró a contestar —, sólo que esta mañana escuche hablar a unas aldeanas y me entró la curiosidad._

—_Claro… —dijo ella, levantando una ceja —, InuYasha, no soy tonta. Tú quieres saber que le puedes dar a Kagome, la anciana Kaede me comentó que le preguntaste que le gustaba a las mujeres como obsequió._

—_Ya —rugió este con fastidio al verse descubierto —, ¿entonces, tú que piensas que le puedo dar?_

_La muchacha sonrió y habló._

—_Lo que quieras —al ver la expresión confundida del hanyō se explicó mejor —, a ella le interesara el que tú estés con ella en ese día no en lo que le des y creo que con el esfuerzo por averiguar que le gustaría es más que suficiente._

_Las palabras de Sango lo hicieron sentir mejor pero no resolvieron su duda._

_Por ello optó por lo más viable, flores. Por desgracia o fortuna en el Sengoku había cientos de tipos diferentes y no sabía cual sería la mejor para ella._

Y así fue como llegó hasta ese momento, en el que seguía buscando aquella flor; era muy abundante pero había olvidado en que zona se encontraba y quería específicamente _esa_. Era perfecta. No como la rosa; demasiado extravagante o los girasoles que se entristecían al obscurecer ni como los amores de un rato que, como su nombre decía, sólo duraban un rato. Él buscaba una flor sencilla pero hermosa y que a pesar de no resaltar entre las demás era única. Una flor que iba con ella.

— ¡La encontré! —soltó una risa triunfal y agarró unas cuantas, había estado toda la mañana huyéndole a Kagome porque se propuso ni siquiera hablarle hasta no encontrar la bendita flor.

Emprendió la carrera, guiándose por su aroma, y la encontró sentada en una colina, a unos cuantos metros del campamento.

—Hola —lo saludó la muchacha con una sonrisa triste al verlo —¿dónde habías estado?

Seguro se había imaginado lo peor, o sea, que se había ido con Kikyō.

—Estaba buscando algo —se sentó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus hombros rozaran.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosa? —el tono de la muchacha le dijo que no debería demorar mucho si quería seguir con vida.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome —musitó con pena y sacó el ramito de flores de su haori.

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron y las tomó sin dudar. Sonrió ampliamente y olisqueó la flores, en ese momento una duda entró en InuYasha ¿a Kagome le gustaban las margaritas blancas? Según su hermano le gustaban los girasoles y todas las mujeres las rosas, nunca mencionó margaritas.

—Kagome… —vaciló y recibió un simple "umm" por parte de ella—¿te gustan las margaritas?

—InuYasha, son mis nuevas flores favoritas —le contestó mientras se recargaba en su hombro y sonreía con una alegría desbordante —. Gracias.

El hanyō también sonrió pero por la felicidad de ella. Permanecieron en esa posición hasta el atardecer y dejaron que el mundo exterior siguiera mientras ellos se quedaban congelados en ese pequeño instante que era sólo de los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Amoorchiss<strong>, espero que te haya gustado :D y que captaras el porque escogí esas flores (que si mal no recuerdo son tus favoritas ;D )

Ando corta de palabras y de tiempo, si te soy sincera pero sabes que te amo con amor jarocho (? y que siempre seras mi dramarica.

Te loveo y nunca cambies

Felices fiestas a todoosss.


End file.
